Hadley Harper
|resides = Las Vegas, Nevada |billed_from = Las Vegas, Nevada |trainer = Dean Malenko, Amy Dumas |current_efeds = GWE |previous_efeds = rWs, TNA, OCW, EPA |debut = November 2007 }}Hadley Judith Harper is an American professional wrestler most known for her professional career in Online Championship Wrestling. Early Life Hadley Judith Harper was born on March 22, 1984 in Sevilla, Spain. She was born to american parents and lived in Spain until she was 8 years old. Hadley ajusted well to her new surroundings. She was quite popular in school and always had someone there for her. She hung out with the rich socialites of Las Vegas and was quite wealthy herself. Hadley found her passion for wrestling when she was 15. After she attended a small federations show with a close friend. Hadley thought about wrestling all the time and even had her parents buy her an actual ring so she could practice the moves. Her parents then brought in wrestlers such as Dean Malenko and Amy Dumas. After her training came to a close Hadley was on the search for federations to join. Online Championship Wrestling Hadley Harper started her career in Online Championship Wrestling. She started off slow but quickly got noticed by the staff members. Hadley got a chance to win her first championship on December 9th, 2008. She went up against Emanee and Blaze Inferno to win the OCW women's internet championship. She defended it against OCW hall of famer Teal Moore and against AJ Caine. The title was taken from her just a month later when she went up against Bryclynn Summer who ended Hadley's undefeated streak. During Hadley's reign something came into the picture from Hadley's past, Dameon O'Connor. He threatened Hadley by claiming he would tell her "secret" if she didn't cooporate. Hadley followed Dameon's directions and successfully kept her secret in the dark. Lucky for Hadley that only sent her career higher. Hadley got a shot at the OCW women's championship against Jasmine Stephens at Violentimes day 3. It was seen as one of the best female matches in OCW history. Hadley didn't walk out of the match as the women's champion but the next day Jasmine left the company and Hadley was rewarded the belt on February 19th, 2008. Hadley then went up against the likes of Katya Rose and Jade Taylor proving that she deserved the title and even getting the name "The Queen of OCW". On May 18, 2008 the title was taken from Hadley by Justin Klein who posed as a woman. Many thought it to be controversial but Hadley only saw it as an opportunity. The title was stripped from Klein because he wasn't a woman and Hadley was set up to go for the title once again at OCW Immortality. Hadley won the title for a second time on June 8th, 2008 by beating Jade Taylor at Immortality. Hadley was also inducted into the OCW Hall of Fame. A few months later the Online Championship Wrestling decided to close it's doors and Hadley moved on. Total Non-stop Action Right after Hadley lost her OCW women's internet championship she was approach by Corey Pelletier in OCW who asked if she would help to build up TNA. Hadley accepted and tried to balence both federations. Hadley left the company after only one match finding that the place was corupt. Revolutionary Wrestling Society Upon the leave of Shawn Clarke and Jasmine Stephens from OCW Hadley was asked to sign a contract with rWs. Hadley accepted and started her career in rWs along with balencing her career in OCW. Hadley tried her hardest to balance both but found it too hard and realized that OCW was much more important to her and could offer her more. Global Wrestling Empire Once Online Championship Wrestling came to a close Hadley was in need of a promotion to be apart of. She had many offers but found herself in the GWE. It had many familiar faces in it and she saw a lot of potential in the new federation. Hadley signed the contract in June of 2008. Hadley won the GWE Women's championship in her first match in the federation against Jade Jiles, Eve Guerrero, and Chandler Evers. Sadly, the federation closed down shortly after. Innovative Sports Entertainment After a couple months of taking time out from wrestling Hadley got a call from Chris Mendryk asking her to check out a new federation on the MSN circuit called Innovative Sports Entertainment. Hadley quickly called in to see if they were interested, a few days later Hadley signed a contract and was put into the battle royal for the vixen's championship on the very first addition of Frontline, ISE's main show. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **Extreme Sensation (360 shooting star press) **Remember the name (Grapvine Bridging Inverted STF) *'Signature Moves' **Beautiful Disaster (standing corkscrew senton) **Plastic (moonsault slam) **Too Classy (Shiranui) **Standing Moonsault **Corkscrew DDT **Spin-out powerbomb **Flying Clothesline **Backflip kick **Corkscrew Moonsault **Head Scissors takedown **Monkey flip **Head scissors armbar **Rolling Wheel Kick *'Nicknames' **"The Extreme Sensation" **"The Queen of OCW" *'Allies' **Heather Mackenzie **Nicholas Slater **Blair Mason *'Enemies' **AJ Caine **Jasmine Stephens **Jade Taylor **Bryclynn Summer **Dameon O'Connor Championships and Accomplishments *OCW Women's Internet Champion (1x) *OCW Women's champion (2x) *OCW Hall Of Fame Class of 2008 *OCW Superstar of the Month June 2008 *GWE Women's champion (1x) Personal Life Harper is of spanish heritage and can speak both spanish and english fluently Hadley does her best to keep her personal life separated from her real life. She is currently in a relationship with Ross Gallaway and the couple lives together in their home in Las Vegas, Nevada. Harper was introduced to Galloway by on and off screen best friend Heather Mackenzie.